Alvo Potter e as Peças dos Herdeiros
by BrunaBlueLupin
Summary: Continuação de Alvo Potter e o Torneio Housewood. Alvo inicia seu segundo ano em Hogwarts pensando em uma profecia feita pelo Vampiro do Sótão na Toca e esperançoso de encontrar os três herdeiros dos fundadores e o merecedor, apesar de não descendente, de portar a peça de Slytherin. Ele descobre que Drácula tem a mesma esperança e mais: está fazendo a procura. Erros corrigidos.
1. O Vampiro do Sótão

**Capítulo 1 - O Vampiro do Sótão**

Os últimos dias de férias de Alvo estavam sendo bem divertidos. Naquele momento, ele estava fazendo uma coisa nem tão divertida assim: desgnomizando o jardim. Puxou uma criatura pequena que tinha a cabeça parecida a uma batata pelos pés e girou com toda força, jogando o gnominho para bem longe. O coração de Alvo deu um aperto. Sabia que não morreria e que no máximo ficaria meio tonto, mas mesmo assim era apenas um filhote... Perguntou-se o porquê de estar fazendo isso se os gnomos sempre conseguiam voltar. Balançou os ombros.

Sentiu uma mão fria em um deles.

- Al, vovó já preparou o almoço. Deixe esses dois... – se referia aos que Alvo ainda não tinha jogado. – Para depois.

O menino de doze anos completados acompanhou Rosa até a mesa enorme localizada no centro da cozinha. Molly, a prima de Alvo, estava lá sentada em uma cadeira, ao lado de Lúcia que, longe dos objetos e das comidas que usava para suas brincadeiras, parecia até uma boa menina. No outro canto estavam Freddie, o primogênito de tio Jorge que ia para Hogwarts aquele ano e Roxanne, sua irmã caçula que tinha a idade de Lílian e Hugo, que estavam sentados um em frente dela, outra do lado.

Lúcia também ia para Hogwats junto a Freddie, assim como Dominique, que ainda não tinha se juntado a eles. Freddie, enquanto não ia para o colégio de magia, estudava em um colégio trouxa, para gente não mágica. Ele era muito bom em matérias como matemática e inglês, o que fazia os primos o chamarem de cdf. E como estava sempre com um livro na mão, não hesitavam em chama-lo de nerd. Bem parecido nesse ponto a Rosa, que estava já sentada por perto.

Dominique chegou na cozinha e sentou-se em frente a mesa, seus cabelos curtos e cacheados, além de muito louros. Rosa tivera que dar o braço a torcer, pois no ano anterior ela dissera para a prima não cortá-los: sua prima ficou muito bonita com eles assim.

- Onde está Tiago?- perguntou Lúcia. – Estou esperando ele aparecer para cobrar pelas balas incha-peito que ele pegou escondido.

- Na última vez que o vi conversava com Vitória na sala. – respondeu Dominique ao seu lado.

- Meus queridos. – disse vovó Molly, de mesmo nome que a neta. – Podem começar a comer sem os outros. Alvo faça um favor para mim, pegue o Pó de Flú no sótão.

O moreno estremeceu. Ir ao sótão significava encontrar o Vampiro do Sótão. Mas não queria desobedecer a avó, por isso levantou-se e subiu. No último andar encontrou uma escada que levava ao seu destino. Ao pisar no último degrau, Alvo subiu e adentrou o local. Estava muito escuro até que Alvo, procurando com os dedos a lâmpada já que não podia utilizar magia fora da escola, acendeu-a. Deparou-se com uma figura pálida muito próxima a ele, de caninos afiados e expressão ameaçadora. Engoliu seco. Aquele vampiro não era como Drácula. Era impertinente, ranzinza, perigoso a qualquer inimigo de vovó Weasley, mas não era de grande ameaça para Alvo. Mesmo assim, ele sentia certo medo, pois sabia muito bem o que um vampiro era capaz de fazer. E mais: agora que estava ali, frente a frente com ele, sentia que as palavras não lhe saíam.

- Você é débil mental ou mudo? – perguntou o vampiro depois de um tempo sem resposta, levemente irritado.

- N-não. – Alvo gaguejou, mas logo recuperou a fala. – Só vim pegar um pouco de Pó de Flú.

Mas o vampiro não parecia estar mais escutando. Seus lábios se abriram e seu olhar estava profundamente distante.

_Três herdeiros restantes,_

_Um digno de utilizar a peça de Slytherin,_

_Acharão o que lhe convinha,_

_Mas um deles é perigoso e trará o caos,_

_É assassino e controlador,_

_E trará todo mal._

_Os outros usarão suas qualidades_

_Para que os danos não sejam permanentes._

Alvo prendeu a respiração assustado. De repente, o vampiro pareceu voltar a si.

- O que veio fazer aqui? – perguntou, demonstrando que não estava ouvindo a última parte do que Alvo lhe disse.

- Vim buscar uma coisa.

Alvo procurou o saquinho com o pó pelo sótão, sendo seguido pelo olhar desconfiado do vampiro. Achou-o e saiu do local, descendo em direção da mesa onde todos estavam.

- Demorou querido. – comentou sua avó enquanto ele se sentava e começava se servir. Mas no que Alvo estava concentrado realmente não era a comida e sim nas palavras misteriosa que ouvira poucos instantes atrás. Três herdeiros e um merecedor de uma peça? Se o merecedor iria utilizar tal peça de Slytherin, os outros deviam ser descendentes dos outros fundadores de Hogwarts e poderiam usar a peça deles. E continuou raciocinando: as quatro peças formavam com certeza algo quando juntas. Talvez um talismã? Alvo resolveu deixar isso para mais tarde e começou a se concentrar na refeição.


	2. O Tapete Voador

Capítulo 2

- O Tapete Voador -

Louis já tinha ido para Beauxbatons. Na Toca estavam agora apenas os que iam para Hogwarts aquele ano, pois Molly tinha ido preencher sua vaga no Departamento das Leis Mágicas e as crianças mais novas, Lílian e Hugo, foram para suas respectivas casas. Alvo ainda pensava nas palavras estranhas do Vampiro do Sótão. Pensou em voltar lá, mas a simples ideia lhe dava arrepios. Ele sabia o que tinha acontecido: o Vampiro tinha entrado em transe. Alvo leu em um livro que tinha ganhado de natal, chamado Iniciação a Adivinhação. Ele só iria estudar isso em Hogwarts no ano seguinte, por isso ficou bem satisfeito com esse presente da sua madrinha Luna Lovegood. Alguns videntes na hora de suas previsões ficam inconscientes para o que está acontecendo no ambiente.

Lúcia parecia ter dado um tempo com as invenções. Alvo achara estanho, mas agradeceu o fato intensamente. Ele não queria ter os peitos do tamanho de seis de mulher de novo. Freddie conversava mais com Rosa e de vez em quando trocava algumas palavras com Alvo sobre o que leu em um ou outro livro. Dominique parecia decidida a irritar a mãe: resolvera aprender a tocar teclado e usava os vários artifícios que eram possíveis se tendo um, como era elétrico. Fleur, que estava na Toca para ficar de olho nela, não aguentava mais ter que subir ao quarto das filhas para pedir que parasse de tocar ou, se possível, abaixasse o som.

Quando chegou o dia de ir para Hogwarts, Vitória desceu as escadas com as vestes da Grifinória. Em seguida foram sua irmã e todos os outros, com roupas de suas respectivas casas ou apenas do colégio, já não tinham sido selecionados ainda. Vovó Molly era quem iria os levar. Alvo carregava sua coruja parda. Rosa tinha na mão um sapo, que parecia ser originário do trópico e tinha listras pretas pelo corpo. Os outros também levariam seus animais, sem exceção.

Molly foi primeiro para relembrar aos seus netos, segundo ela, como utilizar o pó de flú. Ela jogou o pó no chão da lareira e segundos depois tinha desaparecido. Um por um, fizeram o mesmo. Ou melhor, tentaram. Porque quando foi a vez de Alvo, ele quase acabou com todo pó. Eu disse quase. Ele se conscientizou de que outras pessoas também precisariam dele.

Alvo fez de tudo para não ficar desesperado, até que em seu relógio de bolso estava marcado dez horas. Tinha perdido o horário do trem. Será que não conseguiria ir para Hogwarts aquele ano? Só de pensar em ficar um ano atrasado em relação a Rosa, Meredith e Ethan seu estômago retorceu. Tentou ficar frio, mas a situação era difícil.

- Pensa, Alvo. - disse para si mesmo, tentando encontrar uma solução. Tinha o tapete voador, mas voar em tapetes voadores era uma atividade considerada ilegal. Ele não queria acabar preso por simplesmente querer chegar ao colégio. Mesmo assim, a ideia de não chegar no castelo e viver várias aventuras emocionantes o torturava. Maldita lei. Por que usar um simples tapete que voava era proibido? Alvo foi rápido. Antes de ter tempo para desistir, pegou o tapete velho e sujo e o levou para o ar livre. Sentou-se nele e sentiu-se saindo do chão.

Uma sensação de satisfação preencheu o peito de Alvo quando avistou o Expresso Hogwarts em baixo dele. Ele não se importava se trouxas o vissem: certamente pensariam que estavam alucinando. De qualquer maneira, ele sabia que era melhor ficar próximo ao trem para não se perder. E ficando junto ao trem, mais provavelmente ninguém o iria ver (ao menos era o que ele achava).

Duas horas se passaram, Alvo controlava o objeto voador com maestria. Ele mesmo estava surpreso com o fato. Avistou um grande castelo, com várias torres e um lago. Sorriu. Passou por cima das Estufas pelas quais iria nas aulas de Herbologia e aterrizou na grama verde. Levantou-se e pôs o pé na terra fofa.

Tinha chegado em Hogwarts. Seguiu para dentro do castelo, exatamente na mesma hora que o trem parou na Estação Hogsmeade. Subiu as escadas tranquilamente até que deparou-se com a diretora McGonagall.

- Posso saber de que forma o senhor chegou aqui se não de trem? - seu aspecto severo fez o coração de Alvo dar um pulo.

- No Ford Anglia encantado do meu avô. - mentiu descaradamente, sabendo que se fosse pelo carro voador eles não poderiam expulsá-los pois não o tinham feito com seu pai e seu tio em sua época de estudantes. - Eu não consegui chegar na Plataforma a tempo.

- Muito bem. Vou mandar Slughorn escrever uma carta aos seus responsáveis. Vá ao Salão Principal.

Suspirando aliviado, Alvo seguiu a ordem de Minerva. Os alunos foram adentrando aos poucos o Salão. As quatro mesas logo foram preenchidas. Alvo pôde ver Rosa e acenou. A menina virou-se para ele e sorriu, parecendo surpresa a contente. Ethan conversava com Héstio Jones, um aluno do segundo ano da Grifinória, animadamente. Meredith acabara de se sentar em uma cadeira em frente a mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Quando o viu, ela deu um ligeiro sorriso. Os Sonserinos pareciam mais hostis a Alvo desde que este desistira do Torneio HouseWood estando pontos a frente dos concorrentes.

- Animado, Potter?

Para sua surpresa, quem falou foi Escórpio Malfoy.

- Mais ou menos.

- Não te vi no trem.

Alvo engoliu seco diante das palavras do louro. A sobrancelha esquerda de Escórpio franziu.

- Você veio de trem, não veio? - ele perguntou.

- Vim. - Alvo decidiu que era melhor não contar sobre o tapete voador. O menino podia avisar a diretora e Alvo poderia ser expulso de Hogwarts.

Os alunos do primeiro ano entraram no Salão Principal. Alvo assistiu divertido como Dominique abria a boca surpresa ao ver o céu estrelado no teto, que era enfeitiçado para mostrar o tempo lá fora.

Após duas horas, a seleção estava quase em seu término. Jolie Longbottom tinha sido selecionada para a Grifinória, para o orgulho do pai. Faltavam apenas os primos de Alvo.

- Weasley, Dominique.

A loura aproximou-se do banquinho e sentou-se. O chapéu foi colocado. Demorou uns três segundos e o chapéu anunciou:

- Grifinória!

A menina, que pareceu não gostar da decisão, uniu-se a Tiago e a Ethan, que abriram espaço para ela sentar.

- Weasley, Fred.

O filho de tio Jorge foi em direção ao banco, tranquilo e com andar confiante. A seleção demorou apenas poucos segundos.

- Corvinal!

Rosa foi quem aplaudiu mais alto. O primo sentou-se ao lado dela, feliz de estar na mesma casa da garota ruiva.

- Weasley, Lúcia!

A garota deu um sorriso travesso e foi ser selecionada.

- Sonserina!

Não houve aplauso além do de Alvo. Nenhum Sonserino parecia gostar de ter um Weasley junto a eles.

- Primeiro o Potter. -Alvo ouviu Finn Zabini dizer em tom depreciativo. - Agora uma Weasley? É ainda pior.

Vários murmúrios e lamentações foram escutados. Lúcia pareceu não se sentar e se juntou a Alvo na cadeira ao seu lado. A diretora pediu silêncio, deu os avisos costumeiros e o banquete começou.

- Sai daqui, Weasley.

- Não encosta nos meus talheres.

- Eu tenho medo de pegar infecção.

Vários pedidos maldosos e comentários como esses foram escutados. Lúcia, porém, não se importou e começou a conversar com Alvo.

- Olha, a sua seleção tem um lado bom. - tentou melhorar a situação Alvo. - Além de você estar aqui comigo, têm várias pessoas para você aplicar suas travessuras. - Alvo olhou de relance para Finn e sorriu marotamente. - E já tenho um candidato a experimentar a bala incha-peito.

Lúcia apenas sorriu maliciosamente e começou a comer.


	3. O Calabouço

Capítulo 3 - O Calabouço

A primeira semana de aula de Alvo correu tranquilamente. Ethan tinha decidido fazer o teste para a equipe de Quadribol, queria jogar como goleiro, assim como o pai. Meredith estava obsecada por melhorar seu jeito em Poções, segundo ela era a única matéria em que sua nota não foi perfeita no fim do ano. Alvo se perguntou o porquê dela não ter ido para a Corvinal. Rosa estava passando muito tempo lendo, mas isso era porque queria se acalmar a cada vez que brigava com Escórpio Malfoy. O louro incrivelmente se tornara mais próximo de Alvo, mas o moreno não pôde impedí-lo de atormentar sua prima. Tentava se desculpar com a ruiva por isso várias vezes, mas ela simplesmente lhe dizia que estava tudo bem e reclamava das atitudes de Escórpio.

Lúcia estava tentando se acostumar com a vida de Sonserina. Ela parecia não ligar para o ódio de seus companheiros de casa e estava se divertindo muito aplicando os sortilégios Weasley que tinha feito antes de chegar ao colégio. Certa vez, ela estava passando pelos corredores quando viu uma cena bem desagradável:

- Sua pobretona, sujeitazinha nojenta... - o menino Malfoy dizia para uma Rosa que se encontrava já apenas minimamente irritada, por estar acostumada. Mas Lúcia não pareceu levar o estado aparentemente tranquilo da menina em conta. Ela passou até sábado planejando uma vingança. Passou muito tempo no dormitório masculino da Sonserina com Alvo, criando coisas para por seu plano em prática.

Quando o sábado chegou, Escórpio estava saindo das Masmorras. Lúcia se escondera atrás de uma estátua e esperava o momento certo para colocar no chão o pó de furúnculo que estava em suas mãos. Quando um rapazinho de olhar arrogante e queixo pontudo vinha se aproximando em sua direção, ela viu a oportunidade. Escórpio pisou no pó colocado ao piso sem estar consciente do que Lúcia estava tramando e ele subiu um pouco, fazendo criar furúnculos em sua perna. A menina então apontou a varinha para ele:

- Tarantangella!

Os pés do garoto começaram a se mover frenéticamente. O pó subiu cada vez mais e se espalhou, logo todo o corpo do menino estava cheia de furúnculos. Os alunos ao redor olhavam a dança de Escórpio e riam de sua situação, mesmo os Sonserinos.

- Vingardium Leviosa.

Escórpio começou a flutuar e a girar de cabeça para baixo. Depois Lúcia resolveu aplicar o golpe final:

- Locomotor Mortis!

As pernas de Malfoy se prenderam e ele caiu, ficando paralisado inerte no chão.

- Você vai ficar aí por algum tempo. - avisou a Weasley. - Vou me assegurar disso.

O menino estava furioso e parecia estar um pouco dolorido nas pernas por causa dos furúnculos.

- Você me paga. - Escórpio vociferou em voz muito mais baixa e até mais humilde do que a que utilizava com Rosa.

- Vamos ver, Malfoy.

E ouvindo algumas vaias dos Sonserinos após o fim do espetáculo, Lúcia seguiu atravessando o corredor. Foi quando Rosa chegou no local. Ela mirou os olhos cinzentos de Escórpio com prazer.

- Ficarei aqui até o encantamento acabar. - anunciou. Ele gemeu em frustração.

Alvo caminhava pelos corredores de Hogwarts, até que encontrou em um corredor imensamente vazio e esquecido um calabouço. Intrigado com o fato, ele resolveu descer a ver o que tinha lá dentro. Era um lugar velho e empoeirado. A escuridão reinava no local, sendo decomposta apenas pela pequena lâmpada que Alvo trazia em sua mão.

- Que lugar estranho. - comentou em voz alta o moreno caminhando, até que tropeçou am algo. Agarrou a pequena peça dourada e o pedaço de pergaminho deixado ao lado. Leu com a luz parcialmente acesa, se concentrando e prestando atenção:

"Essa é uma parte é de um objeto valioso. Pertence ao merecedor da casa Sonserina".

O artefato estranho começou a brilhar. Era dourado e triangular. A figura fantasmagórica de um homem apareceu diante de Alvo.

- _Sou Salazar Slytherin_, disse o mesmo. -_ Estou aqui para te conceder o poder de utilizar minha parte do talismã._

O Potter lembrou-se da profecia. Então era aquilo que queria dizer... Sua primeira dedução estava certíssima. Agradeceu o fundador de Hogwarts e perguntou:

-_ Onde estão as peças dos outros fundadores?_

_- Uma está com a Civilização Sereiânica, outra em uma pirâmide acessada por um portal aqui no colégio. A última está em um labirinto dentro de uma sala. Mas apenas os herdeiros podem liberar o poder contido dentro delas._

O herdeiro de Zacarias Smith, que era um parente longíquo de Helga Hufflepuff, devia ser o portador da peça desta. Mas e os outros dois? Como acharia os de Gryffindor e Ravenclaw?

- _Conto com você_.

Dito isso, a imagem sumiu. Ficou apenas o objeto segurado por Alvo, que se sentia mais poderoso do que nunca antes. Um pensamento lhe deu um presságio aterrorizador:

"Drácula está extremamente calmo ultimamente".


End file.
